


Longest Day

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting for Winter Break (and snow).
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Longest Day

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 10/I had forgotten that even misery can end

Jamie was pretty sure he was now counting fractions of seconds, and fractions definitely weren't his strong-suit. But seconds felt too slow, and minutes took forever. There was almost an hour left until lunch, and that was probably actually eternity. But at least he'd get to go outside at lunch, even if it was still warm and green outside and not at all Christmas-like. 

The rest of the day would take just as long, Jamie was sure, but... 

He started doodling in the margin of his notebook: snowmen and elves and yetis and-- 

It had only been two minutes. And he knew all the geography being taught, both from his own reading and occasionally sneaking off to see the places he was curious about. He couldn't exactly tell anyone other than Sophie that he'd actually stood on the Great Wall of China or danced around Stonehenge or made faces at the statues on Easter Island. 

Jamie almost missed when the snow started falling, but there were excited squeals from elsewhere in the class and whispers of a white Christmas and there... 

Fat flakes falling as a reminder that soon-- 

He and Jack could finally chill, literally, right there in Burgess.


End file.
